Wandering Aimlessly in Italy
by Fringix
Summary: When a large pirate ship docks in a small port in Italy for 3 weeks to get the crew away from the sea and each other, The captain, Antonio, begins wandering around the town with nothing else to do. He meets a angry Italian boy named Lovino and begins to see him around the town more often... What happens with the two and what happens when he has to leave again? Language and romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate you clicking on my story and hope that you come to enjoy this and the upcoming chapters! This one isn't very long because I was in a rush to type it from my notebook because of a friend. xD (( You know who you are. )) I enjoyed writing this so I hope I don't end up trashing this fic like I do with a lot of my other ones. Anyway! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

They had been sailing for who knows how long. Days, weeks, even months. It was starting to get exhausting... The captain of this huge, wood, ship decided that next time they spotted land they would be docking for a few weeks. The madness of the sea was starting to pull at some of his crew-members and a lot of them looked tired. They deserved a break. Him and the crew hadn't found what they were looking for and a long break would be nice. The captain wasn't really fazed by the sea. He was still going strong.

His name was "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," and he was almost a legend in his hometown in Spain. He loved to tell the stories of the sea and his dangerous adventures to the young ones. He had tan skin, brown, curly hair, that if untied fell to his shoulders. He hardly ever had it down though. He had Emerald eyes that were almost always filled with a certain cheeriness and excitement and a large, heavy captain's coat that was a bright red color was draped over his shoulders. The feather on his hat whipped in the wind while the boat sailed forward quickly but compared to the size of the sea, very, very slowly.

Antonio stood next to the edge of the boat, scanning the endless, sapphire sea and squinting slightly. It was quiet except for the rush of water under the boat and sound of flapping sails in the wind. He sighed and turned around, walking back to the captain's quarters, taking off his hat and placing it on a desk that was placed next to him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small telescope and smirked at finding it, flipping it in the air before catching it again and turning to walk back up the stairs.

He got up the steps and onto the top deck, walking to the edge of the boat and pulling the front of the telescope to make it longer. He held it up to one of his left eye, closing the right. He scanned the empty sea and smiled, clicking his tongue when he spotted a small piece of land slowly coming towards them in the distance. He put the telescope back to its original state and walked up to the sterncastle deck. Shouting that he's spotted land to the East of the ship. He was greeted with cheers and happy, relieved faces from his crew as he shouting out orders to change the direction of the ship.

.

"Men! We've docked! We'll be leaving again in 3 weeks. I'll send a message to go around town when it's time to go." Antonio's thick, Spanish accent rang through the air as the men on the ship stood before him. His boat had been anchored and tied to the docks and part of the side of the boat had been lowered to the ground so that they could dismount it easily. All of the crew members had eager and slightly excited looks on their faces. They were all happy to get off the boat and away from the sea for a few long weeks. The sea could be like a watery, salty, hell sometimes.

Antonio had left his heavy captain's coat and hat in his quarters. He figured he would just come back here at night because the feeling of the floor rocking slowly under his feet calmed him and helped him sleep. He was used to it after sailing for so long. Thus he preferred being on the boat more then on the actual _ground. _

Instead of his usual captain get-up, he was dressed in much more simple clothes that weren't very heavy. He had a thin white shirt on and his brown hair was pulled back by a small red ribbon. He had brown pants and leather boots that went up to his calves, knapsack that was thrown around his shoulder that had some money, small objects he planned to sell and trade, and anything else that may come of some use to him. One of these things being a small dagger for defense. When you were the captain of a ship, you had enemies, and you never knew when you could have a run in with one of them. So it wise to be better safe than sorry.

He nodded to the crew, signaling that he was done talking and stepped out of the way as they all filed off the large ship. Some of them were most likely going to go out and celebrate not dying on a dangerous voyage while others would go find a small hotel or something to relax in. They all had enough money to survive a few weeks because when they found some sort of treasure some of it was distributed by how much work a man did to find it. So the lazy ones were probably going to have a harder time in this town.

Antonio waited until everyone had exited and then walked off into the bustling town himself. There were a lot of shop keepers and small stalls that were selling various fruits and vegetables and a few other random trinkets like pocket watches. Antonio hummed while walking through the town, glad to be back on land. Even if he preferred the sea, it was nice for a little change every now and then. He spotted a few girls out of the corner of his eye that were watching him walk so he turned to them and winked, causing them to giggle and whisper to each other. He chuckled and kept walking.

A particular stall caught his eye as he was walking. It had some bright red tomato's that were for sale. Tomatos were his favorite food. Whether they were in more intricate dishes or just straight up. He had a family tomato garden back at his home in Spain. He missed caring for it on some occasions. It gave him something to do as a child and pre-teen. He had just turned twenty five around four months ago.

He walked over to the stall cheerfully. It had been a while since he had had an actual _ripe_ tomato. As soon as he walked up to the stall he snapped his head up and his heart seemed to almost skip a beat. The boy manning the stall was slightly tan with hazel looking eyes and brown hair. An interesting circle shaped cowlick pointed out of the left of his head and had a angry, yet adorable expression on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" His sharp voice and tongue pierced the air. Antonio shook his head and smiled in reply.

"Uh, nothing. Lo siento." He apologized nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The boy rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you buying something or not?" He was clearly Italian judging by the thick accent. Is that where they were? In Italy? Antonio figured so. They were around that area anyway. Another slightly shorter boy with hair that was more of an auburn color, another cowlick pointing to the right of his head, that looked exactly like the other started talking quickly and almost frantically.

"Lovino! Be nice! Remember what Grandpa said!" He scolded. The two were obviously brothers.

"Shut up, Feliciano." Lovino snapped in reply, and then turned his gaze back to the confused Spaniard.

"Sorry." Lovino hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's quite alright. I'd just like to buy a tomato." Antonio replied, chuckling at how Feliciano seemed to just be standing and smiling. His smile was cute. Antonio looked at the price of the tomatos and reached into his knapsack, pulling out a few silver coins and handing them to Lovino.

"Grazie!" Feliciano chimed in his own language. Lovino just mumbled something in reply and Antonio picked up a bright, red tomato with a flourish.

"De nada" He thanked with a wink at Lovino, who blushed slightly and rolled his eyes again. Antonio turned and began to walk away, smiling and humming again. _What interesting boys…_

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. And if I did please PM me and I'll change it. The next chapter will be posted in the next few days. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it. Things will start to pick up in the next few chapters.**

* * *

That night Antonio sat against a headboard in a small bed that was placed in his quarters on the large ship. He was glad to have the feeling of a slow rocking below him. For most people the feeling would make them feel seasick and miserable. But Antonio had been on the sea so much for so long he had become quiet accustomed to it. A small candle lit the room making light and shadows flicker and dance. The small candle sat on a beside table next to Antonio as he wrote in a small journal. He recorded how he had docked and wandered the small quaint town before finding the two, strange Italian boys working at what appeared to be, a family business. Both we're quite adorable but Lovino, as his brother called him, had caught his eye more, with his beautiful appearance and sharp tongue.

Antonio figured the boy would make a good pirate with that tongue. The expression 'swear like a sailor' happened to play in perfectly… Lovino looked quite small and weak though and that was a disadvantage… He wrote down the characteristics of the boy in case he never saw him again. Which he really hoped would not happen for he really wanted to see the angry Italian again. He recorded everything he remembered about him, and placed the small, worn out charcoal to his lips. He had wrapped it in thin paper so the black wouldn't smear all over his hands. It was a lot easier to use than a quill and ink. He had them, they were just messy and hard to use.

He closed the old, worn out, brown journal and put it on the bedside table along with the charcoal and checked his hands to see if he had smeared it on his palms. They looked alright so he picked up the candle by the stand and blew on it gently, causing the flame to flicker and die out instantly. He placed it back down and laid down in the bed.

He fell asleep listening to the quiet rock of the ship and watching the wick of the candle glitter and sparkle like coal. There was hardly any sound other then the creaking of wood and his own, quiet breath.

.

He awoke the next morning and got up quickly, already getting ready for the day. He put his hair back in its usual ponytail with a blue ribbon this time and got dressed. He threw on his knapsack when completely ready and grabbed an orange that had been left on the boat as he ran back up to the deck and jumped off the side of the boat easily. He began pealing the large, orange fruit with his fingers and putting the bitter peels in his bag, figuring that he could boil them with some cinnamon later and that it would fill the room with a delicious aura.

Today was probably going to be the same as yesterday. Trade, wander around, and talked to random strangers that were most likely doing the same. He pondered what he could do other than just that and popped one of the slices into his mouth, letting the tangy juice fill in his mouth as he swallowed.

It seemed to be around early afternoon and the market wasn't too busy because of this. He shrugged and turned to walk down the dock, hoping to hit the beach if he walked far enough. He kept eating the orange for a while humming slightly with a small bounce in each step. It was nice today. The air was cool but not freezing and the colors of the town were beautiful and if he looked to his left the sea stretched onward, endless. They said that if you sailed long enough you could drop right off the edge. Antonio wondered if this myth was true…Maybe he'd test it someday... But it didn't seem like a very wise idea. What if it was true?

After around a half an hour of walking he hit the beach and the sun seemed to have resin slightly, making the spike in heat a little stronger. He walked onto the sand and by now had finished the orange, his fingers sticky and the sour taste still lingering on his lips and tongue.

He clicked his tongue at the sight of the beach. It had lots of trees and cliffs off to the distance. It was quite beautiful when you combined all of your senses. The faint smell of salt and plants, the sound of rushing water and birds chirping, the feel of the sand on your fingers and caressing the edges of the shells you found and brought home, the taste of fruits that you found in the distant tree's. And last of all, the blue and white colors that were mixed with green and the small, colorful fish that were sometimes spotted in the depths of the ocean. All of it was familiar and calming to him.

The tide came up onto the beach and fell back again, almost as if it was trying to grab something but never being able to reach it… Antonio pulled off his leather boots and socks, putting them next to the dock and then wriggling the warm, heated sand into his toes. He began to walk the shore, every now and then picking up a seashell and examining it closely before setting them back down carefully. A small child would have great fun in collecting those later. Antonio had no use for them.

He gasped slightly as he spotted a small crab crawling out of the shell and he set his hand down in front of it, causing the frantic crap to crawl up and over his slightly tan fingers. He lifted his hand up gently and sat down on the sand, watching carefully as the red crab ran around his palm in confusion. He set it down carefully after a few more moments and chuckled as he watched it run back into the blue water when he heard a familiar and angry voice.

"You again?" He turned his head to see Lovino staring down at him. Antonio smiled at seeing the Italian again.

"Hola" Antonio replied, folding his legs.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The beach, idiot." Lovino, snapped, folding his arms. He had a tan, collared shirt on and brown pants. He was wearing boots as well and his eyes flashed green.

"Oh. Just enjoying the sights and sounds." Antonio replied kindly. "Thanks for the tomato yesterday." He added, trying to not let their conversation die.

"You're welcome." Lovino replied curtly, not looking the Spaniard in the eye.

"And what are you doing here, amigo?" Antonio questioned in a cheerful, friendly tone.

"First. I'm not your 'amigo'" Lovino made air quotes with his fingers when he said amigo. "Second. I came to think." He finished, brown hair blowing in the small breeze. His eyes seemed to soften and then darken. "You're not helping." He snapped.

"Lo siento" Antonio replied with a small chuckle.

"Don't apologize and then laugh, you bastard!" He shouted loudly. Antonio looked taken back and then shrugged, smiling again.

"You've got quite the temper, don't you?"

"Fuck off."

Antonio raised an eyebrow and held up his hands. Lovino rolled his eyes again.

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"No." Spat Lovino curtly. Antonio shrugged and continued to smile.

"Alright." Antonio decided it would be best not to pester on the subject. "My name is Antonio." He introduced himself standing up and holding out a hand. Lovino eyed it warily and shook Antonio's hand briefly, pulling his hand back quickly.

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas" He replied in a sort of rushed way. Antonio blinked and nodded.

"I actually have come to know your name." Antonio stated. Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked curious. It was quite adorable to be honest.

"Oh?"

"Your brother called you by your name the other day when I bought a tomato." He informed him. Lovino's expression softened and he smirked.

"Oh. So you're_ that _bastard." He stated with a small chuckle that made Antonio's heart jump.

"The one and only." Antonio replied, bowing sarcastically and then straightening himself. "The tomato was delicious by the way." He complimented with a wink. Lovino blushed lightly and nodded.

"You're welcome." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Antonio smiled at the sight. Lovino could be adorable when he was angry. Of course less so when he was cursing and yelling but adorable none the less.  
Everything about him Antonio loved and he didn't understand it. He had never been attracted to someone as much as he felt for Lovino and he had only known him for a few short moments...The adorable and sharp personality and how his chestnut hair framed his face. Yet again Antonio was caught staring.

"What? Quit staring at me. God, It's creepy." Lovino growled and looked away, folding his arms.

"I apologize." Antonio said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're quite cute, you know." Antonio said with a small smile, tipping his head and placing a hand to his chin. Lovino didn't look back at him.

"You can't just tell a stranger that!"Lovino snapped, turning back to look at him.

"Qué? I tell the truth." Antonio said with a small smirk. "Unless lying is absolutely necessary. Sometimes it is." What he said was quite redundant. But it was true though. When you were a pirate sometimes lying was needed to keep what was yours.

Lovino didn't reply, just stared at Antonio for a moment before averting his hazel eyes and shrugging.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat." Lovino said sarcastically. "But I've got to go. I only have so long of a break from the shop."

"I understand." Antonio replied with a curt nod. "Adiós!" He chimed, waving his hand

"Bye." Lovino replied quickly, unfolding his arms and turning around.

Antonio watched him leave with a small smile still playing on his lips.

.

Lovino's head was swimming with thoughts. Good thoughts. Wait no. Bad thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure. Ever since he had talked to Antonio this morning he couldn't get him out of his head. He wasn't sure if he hated him or thought he was actually a decent person... He looked like he had had an adventurous life and judging by how he looked he wasn't from around here. Of course he wasn't. Lovino had never seen him until just now. He jumped suddenly when a high pitched voice pierced his thoughts.

"Lovino!"

"WHAT?!"

Feliciano jumped at his brother's tone of voice and his eyes quickly became tear filled. Lovino groaned.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Feliciano squeaked, looking down.

"No, No. What? I'm sorry, okay? What do you need to talk about?" Lovino quickly apologized, turning to his brother.

"I-I was wondering if when we got home you would pick tomato's with me and we could make pasta sauce with them and have pasta for dinner." He said quickly, averting his amber eyes from his brother's.

"Feli, do you ever eat anything else?" Lovino asked in kind of a harsh tone but his eyes revealed that he was teasing and a small smile pulled at his lips.  
Feliciano smiled widely.

"Well, I do, but pasta's the best and I think you should have pasta at least once a week and maybe even more if you'd like. Which I do..." He talked quickly in a thick accent and placed a finger to his chin. "So can we?" He asked excitedly. Lovino chuckled.

"Sure, whatever." He replied as Feliciano gave a happy ecstatic squeak and bounced slightly, clapping his hands. Lovino blinked at him and placed a hand on Feliciano's head."If you calm down that is." Feliciano's amber orbs seemed to get slightly smaller and then he smiled nervously.

"Sorry, fratello." he apologized, giggling softly.

"Should be. You're scaring off the customers." A quick glance around showed that people were staring and a few were laughing softly. Feliciano's personality and cheeriness always shined on the people around him and seemed to be contagious. But not always. Personally, Lovino thought it was annoying.

They had a small tomato stall but also had a bigger restaurant business owned by their grandfather that the two brother's occasionally worked at. Lovino leaned forward and grabbed a tomato from the large, wooden bin below him and bit into it. Tomato's were his favorite food and he preferred just to eat a tomato instead of putting them in pizza or pasta. Of course, he still loved them either way but he believed they tasted best in their original form. He wondered what Antonio thought of tomato's... He obviously liked them... He wouldn't have bought one and told Lovino it was delicious if he didn't like them... Lovino shook his head and pushed the thought out of his head. He wanted nothing to do with Antonio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp! Here's chapter 3! I apologize if things are a bit rocky and stuff but It'll get better I promise ;u; I'm also going to be moving the story along quite fast… So yay? xD Sorry this chapter is so short. It was kind of hard for me to write and I was blocking a ton... ****Anyway! Thank you to my friend (s) who helped me a lot with ideas! xD And I apologize for the late chapter. I was planning on posting it a few days ago... The next chapter will come soonish as I don't have a lot to do in the next couple of days. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Lovino had worked at his family's restaurant almost the whole day today. He was exhausted and wanted to lay down and go straight to bed as soon as he got home. He trudged foreword reluctantly, a small, brown bag hanging at his side. He was in a very old, dimly lit part of town that probably wasn't the best to be in at night. He ignored the thought and yawned, placing a hand to his mouth and closing his eyes briefly before opening them once again. He had left Feliciano back at the restaurant because he had said something about wanting to stay and talk to a German, which Lovino didn't want to stay for. He blinked a few times and shrugged to himself. He turned Feliciano's annoying voice out most of the time. Which probably wasn't the best idea considering his brother's personality.

And yet again almost the whole day Antonio had infected his thoughts and Lovino was furious. He just wanted the stupid Spaniard out of his head and to never see him again. But oddly enough, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did want to see Antonio again. He hated him and didn't want anything to do with the stupid tomato bastard. ( Lovino had come to call him that lately because Antonio bought a tomato from Lovino and his brother when they first met. )

Lovino pushed the thought out of his mind as he suddenly looked down and realized he still had his work apron on. He rolled his eyes at how stupid he had been and set down the bag , untying the string that was in a knot that ended at the back of his waist. He pulled the apron off of him and set it back down into the bag. He figured he would take it back to the restaurant in the morning and it wouldn't be missed. The bag he was carrying had a few items in it such as a wallet, leftovers, a jacket, a newly added apron, and a pocket-watch he always carried around because his mother gave it to him before she died.

Lovino glanced around him for a second when he was confused and had a weird feeling. This town had sort of a bad reputation and a lot of thugs lived around here. Lovino's heart jumped slightly as he heard a twig snap and turned around to see nothing. Back down the street everything seemed to be almost swimming in shadow's and darkness. He blinked a few times in confusion, shook his head, dismissing his fear, and continued to walk. Trying to keep his mind from calm and slightly picking up his already quick pace.

Eventually he was almost running, trying to get home and away from this creepy town as soon as he could. He pursed his lips as he realized how childish he was being and noticed how his heart was beating quickly. He slowed down and began another quick walking pace but less of a jog, a small, sick feeling still lingering and pulling at his stomach. Because he felt like he was being followed. But it wasn't because he felt like he was being followed. It's because he was.

"Good evening." A sly voice chimed through the darkness. Lovino instantly stopped walking. He probably should have kept going and ignored the voice but he didn't. He stayed where he was. He didn't turn around though. He didn't want to turn around. But his stomach churned and his heart and head were pounding painfully.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lovino hissed, still not facing where the voice came from. Lovino could usually scare people off by his language and his glare. He was trying this right now but would try and use the glare if his tone of voice didn't work, because Lovino may be an angry bastard and he didn't have any fighting skills.

"Well, let me get right to the point." He heard the voice say, a cough that was trying to be hidden sounded from the man's throat. Lovino finally decided to turn around slowly as his breath caught when he heard the sound of unsheathing metal. He inspected the man standing before him. He was tall with scruffy, dark brown hair. His clothes looked old and worn, most likely made out of rags. Lovino blinked a few times at him. He looked weak. But the knife wielded in his hands made him automatically stronger. Lovino glared darkly, his eyes almost seeming to change into a darker color. The man blinked at the sight but didn't flinch. That's when Lovino started to panic even more.

"What do you have on you?" The man asked with a smirk, stepping forward. Lovino blinked as his heart started to beat faster. If that was at all possible. He smirked at the man back, refusing to show the fear that was boiling inside of him.

"Not much." He replied curtly. The watch. The watch. He was freaking out under the cool statement. He wouldn't give the pocket watch to anybody. He wouldn't let anybody touch it. It meant everything to him.

"I bet you have something." The way the man said it made Lovino's spine tingle. The man's teeth were in horrible condition and as he began to walk towards him, Lovino he realized as was his breath. Lovino wanted to run and scream for help but he didn't. He stayed where he was, almost stuck there. Fuck you, dignity.

The man eventually made it to Lovino, his knife reaching forward slightly.

"Why don't you give to me what you have…" He whispered, eyes flashing. Lovino's stomach flipped at the smell of the man and the threat.

"No…" He murmured angrily in reply. He wouldn't hand his possessions over to someone like this guy. Hell, he wouldn't hand it possessions over to anybody.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," the man reached forward suddenly and before Lovino knew what was happening he was in a headlock with the man, gasping for breath and pulling at the man's arms, with one of his hands while the other was bent behind himself painfully. He tried to yell and scream but nothing came out as the man began to pull harder on his arms, causing the space between Lovino's neck and the other's arm to get smaller and cause him to choke more, trying to take gulps of air but failing miserably. And then… It stopped.

"I don't think so, amigo."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sooooo Sorry guys! I wanted to post this chapter several weeks ago but I kept forgetting to write, I was blocking, a convention is coming up so I'm sewing and stuff and school… I'll try to post chapters faster once I start liking the story more.**

* * *

Lovino fell forward onto his knees, clutching his shirt and chest as wracking coughs began to shake him. His neck burned and pulsed as he tried to gasp for air, hardly succeeding. He was sure his neck was red. It was most likely going to be bruised and sore in the morning. He realized through his painful coughing fit that someone was standing above him. He almost jumped backward when he saw the man bend down and felt the other's hand on top of his.

His breath hitched as he was suddenly pulled up and forward, stumbling around, trying to run and keep up with the man in front of him. Everything was blurry and Lovino's head pulsed and he felt dizzy. But he blinked and eventually got a view of the back of the man's head. _Fuck… _He thought bitterly as he realized who it was. Antonio. The bastard.

He almost tripped over his feet when he was pulled at a sharp corner and his chest hurt from the lack of breaths he was taking. His steps were slightly uneven and he was surprised that he hadn't tripped and fallen by now. They ran into a dimly lit alleyway and paused, both men pressing their back against the wall and panting heavily. Lovino's heart drummed in his through as he sank down, dragging his back against the wall painfully and starting to cough again.

He looked up when a canteen was held in front of him and he took it, still trying to stop his coughs as he placed the bottle to his lips and drank the musty, tepid liquid that tasted like the cleanest water in the world at that moment. He swallowed a few gulps and then handed the canteen back to Antonio, still coughing, but only lightly.

"You alright?" The accented voice asked as Antonio sat down beside him.

"Uh… Maybe." He replied, rolling his eyes. His neck still pulsed painfully and burned when he held his hand up to touch it gently. A sudden fear surged through his heart and stomach hit as he realized his hand was empty and he wasn't carrying his bag. He began to glance around frantically and started to panic.

"W-Where's my bag? I had a bag…" He stammered quietly. Antonio started to chuckle lightly as Lovino's eyes went wide and began to grow again with anger.

"What? What the fuck is so funny?" He snapped in a raspy tone. He wanted to surge forward and grab the man in front of him as he started laughing harder. Antonio slowly calmed down a moment later and shook his head.

"You panic too much." He said as he placed Lovino's bag in front of him. Anger was still thriving through Lovino's veins but a hint of relief swam in when he grabbed the bag and began to ruffle through the contents of it, relaxation pulsing through him when he felt his fingers clench the pocket watch and he held still, breathing out for a moment and then pulling it out, opening and closing it to make sure it was in alright condition.

"I assume that's important to you, si?" Antonio asked, seeming intrigued. Lovino didn't take his eyes off the pocket watch, moving his fingers the cold, silver metal. Over the intricate engravings on the top. Lovino nodded in reply and snapped the watch closed, placing it in his pocket and looking up at Antonio.

"Grazie." He said in a sort of angry tone, but it was sincere.

"De nada" Antonio replied with a fucking adorable smile that Lovino decided to disregard and turn away.

"I should be getting home. My grandfather and brother are probably worried." Lovino decided, trying to stand up, but doing so in a very shaky manner. Antonio watched him with a raised eyebrow, standing up as well while Lovino swore under his breath, steadying himself with the wall.

"You're still quite shaky." Antonio said, walking out of the alleyway, Lovino following slowly.

"No shit." He snapped. "You would be too if you were nearly suffocated and mugged."

Antonio had a slightly amused, worried look on his face. "Your neck is less red now," he observed, tipping his head slightly and squinting through the dark.

"Well, that's good I guess." Lovino said, bringing his hand up to feel it. It didn't hurt as bad when he touched it and his voice wasn't as raspy as it was a few minutes ago. He hoped it was going to be easy to convince his little brother that he was okay.

"But I really have to go. My little brother is going to flip a shit if I'm too late." He explained, walking out of the alleyway.

"I'll walk you?" Lovino heard Antonio's voice behind him. He halted. He halted and he didn't know why. Why was Antonio being so nice to him? People were always obsessing over his little brother instead. Antonio had met Feliciano. Why wasn't he desperate to see Feliciano instead of Lovino? He wanted to tell Antonio to go away and that he didn't need anyone to walk him home. He was surprised when he heard what he didn't want come out of his mouth.

"Sure." He instantly rolled his eyes. He sounded so stupid. He glanced back at Antonio who had an idiotic smile on his face. Lovino pursed his lips and started walking, expecting Antonio to follow him.

* * *

"So what were you doing out this late at night?" Lovino questioned Antonio while they walked side-by-side.

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to take a walk." He replied happily.

"But you have your bag." Lovino continued, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You never know." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "You were mugged. I had a knife. Could have come in handy, but I try to avoid violence if at all possible." He said, holding up a hand while they walked along the huge harbor his expression instantly seemed a little more sad and dark. Lovino blinked at it and few times and then went back to staring forward.

As they passed Antonio's large boat the captain didn't say anything, didn't even glance to it. He decided he would tell Lovino about it later. Maybe… But he wasn't sure yet. They had only just met 3 days ago and they were hardly strangers. Antonio bought a tomato, they talked at the beach, and Antonio saved Lovino from a crazy, homeless mugger. Hardly a friendship.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I'm glad you came around." Lovino said, biting the insides of his cheeks when he finished saying it. Antonio turned to him and smiled.

"I'm glad I did too actually! I mean, I would be really upset if you were hurt." He said with a pouting expression. Lovino raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking onward.

"Lovino, would it bug you if I came and got a tomato again tomorrow?" Antonio asked, pursing his lips. Lovino quietly moaned.

"Yeah, I think it would. But it wouldn't bug the business…" He replied curtly. Antonio clicked his tongue.

"Alright then!" He chimed. "Are we much farther than from where you live?" Antonio asked. He really didn't want to have to walk very far and then have to walk a long distance back.

"No, not really, just a few blocks." Lovino answered, sliding his hands into his pockets. "But I think I can take it from here." He added. He really didn't want Antonio to know where he lived. He was a stranger. All he knew, he could be after something Lovino had. A lot of people were. His family wasn't exactly poor. Of course, they had other sources of money from just selling tomato's. That was just something that they took advantage of their tomato orchard.

Antonio looked kind of sad all of the sudden and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then~!" He chimed with a wave while Lovino rolled his eyes and walked away.


End file.
